Patterns of Evidence
| released = | runtime = 115 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $925,576 }} Patterns of Evidence is a film series directed by Tim Mahoney and part of the independent Christian film industry. The films advocate for Mahoney's views on Biblical chronology, which he contrasts with mainstream scholarly opinion. Patterns of Evidence: Exodus Patterns of Evidence: Exodus is a 2014 documentary film directed by Tim Mahoney.Patterns of Evidence: Exodus review: New analysis puts pressure on science for truth, theglobaldispatch.com, 1/19/15. The film presents the view that the biblical story of the Exodus of the Hebrew slaves from Egypt actually happened during the Middle Kingdom of Egypt. It was released at the Pan Pacific Film Festival in July 2014, and in theaters by Thinking Man Film on January 19, 2015. The film describes numerous findings, including possible archaeological findings of evidence of Hebrew habitation in ancient Egypt, and new historical findings as to the timeline of the events of Exodus, as well as contemporary events in ancient Egypt. It also describes existing artifacts and documents from Ancient Egypt which experts have long debated.'Patterns of Evidence' Film Puts Scripture to the Test, . cbn TV video report.Documentary Has Convincing New Evidence Clearly Matching the Exodus Stories, PolitiChicks.com, 12/26/14.Film Review: Patterns of Evidence: Exodus, by Darris McNeely, January 20, 2015. The film is somewhat - but not entirely - based on David Rohl's New Chronology which contradicts mainstream Egyptology.Digging Into The Exodus Story, by Steve Lipman,. Interview with Galit Dayan, 3/31/15. The film features interviews with archaeologists, historians, and biblical scholars.Official Cast List, November 20, 2015 Patterns of Evidence: The Moses Controversy Patterns of Evidence: The Moses Controversy is a 2019 documentary film directed by Tim Mahoney and sequel to Patterns of Evidence: Exodus. It examines whether Moses actually had the ability to write the events of the Exodus as a true eye-witness account, in relation to the traditional Mosaic authorship view that the "Five Books of Moses" (Pentateuch) were directly written by Moses himself, with the exceptions of the parts that describe Moses's death, or did the Exodus of Israel predate alphabetic writing."New documentary examines controversy regarding authorship of Bible". The Laconia Daily Sun - Jan 18, 2019. This is compared with the evidence most biblical scholars use that shows that the Torah seems to appear in history in the 7th century BC at the earliest, centuries after the death of Moses, and other indications that the books were a compendium of stories from multiple authors (see documentary hypothesis). Patterns Of Evidence: The Moses Controversy was released in theaters on March 14, 2019, and has grossed $765,361 in the US as of March 24."Patterns of Evidence: The Moses Controversy (2019)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved March 25, 2019. See also * Book of Exodus References External links * * * * * Official website * "Exodus Documentary: Evidence that Demands a Verdict" Category:2014 films Category:2019 films Category:Historical theories and materials on the Exodus Category:Films about the ten plagues of Egypt Category:Films about Christianity